vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Albert (Mega Man)
|-|Public Form= |-|Original Form= |-|MegaMerged with Model W= Summary Master Albert was a member of the Sage Trinity which governed the world during the events of Mega Man ZX and Mega Man ZX Advent. Although initially appearing as a calm and serene man, he is in actuality a megalomaniac obsessed with evolution and reaching a higher level of existence, setting the events of the story in motion with the creation of Model W. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Master Albert, DAN-000, The Evil Mega Man Origin: Mega Man ZX Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old, but his exact age is unknown Classification: Reploid, Maverick, Mega Man, Doctor Albert Number Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Shapeshifting, Resurrection (Can revive anyone whose soul was absorbed by Model W), Soul Manipulation | Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, White Hole Creation | Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice, Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation, Can slow down time Attack Potency: Solar System level (On par with the other Biometal wielders) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class via power-scaling (Can damage other Biometal wielders) Durability: Solar System level (Tanked attacks from Grey and Ashe) Stamina: Very high (Fought with powerful Mega Men such as Ashe and Grey for a great deal of time) Range: Extended melee range with sword. Planetary with projectiles and energy attacks via power-scaling to X. Standard Equipment: Model W | Transforming Dragon Throne | Remote Bits and Tail Intelligence: Has manipulated the events of the ZX series for hundreds of years with no one being the wiser and anticipated and used Prometheus and Pandora's enmity towards him to his advantage. Has full mastery over Model W and the A-Trans function to a degree greater than Ashe's or Grey's. Weaknesses: Has a severe god complex and is thus extremely arrogant and insane. Original body is somewhat vulnerable | Mostly immobile | Shields can be brought down with repeated attacks to the bits but will regenerate over time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragon Throne *'True A-Trans:' A more powerful version of Model A's A-Trans. He is also able to transform into any Reploid he's defeated and can even use their abilities without transforming if he so pleases. He can also revive anyone whose soul was absorbed by Model W as his slave. *'Thunder Beam:' One of the dragon heads fires a sphere of electrical energy that's powerful enough to tear off pieces of the ground. *'Ground Fire:' Launches napalm rounds that detonate in a fiery explosion upon contact with the floor or a target. *'Head Scrap:' Extends a dragon head to chomp down on a target and drag them towards him. *'Dimensional Holes:' Can create black holes to draw opponents in and white holes to repel them. *'Missile Barrage:' Fires a number of ballistic missiles after the dragon heads are cut off. *'Spark Shots:' The severed dragon heads fire electric spheres at a target. Model W Shielded Phase *'Homing Laser:' Locks onto a target or targets before firing homing lasers several times with increasing density and power. *'Plasma Storm:' Uses four bits to generate tornadoes that draw in targets on either side of a target. *'Cross Blades:' Throws a giant cross star along the ground. *'Tail Pressure:' Extends his tail before scraping it along the floor in an attempt to attack a target before flying away. Model W Unshielded Phase *'Teleportation:' Can teleport anywhere within a small area at his whim to dodge attacks and get into his opponent's blind spot. *'Time Bomb:' Uses Chronoforce's Time Bomb to counter enemy time manipulation. *'Hyoryu:' Summons two dragons made of ice to home in on a target repeatedly in parallel up and down motions. *'Absolute Blade:' Creates a giant sword and swings it in an attempt to cleave his opponent in two. *'Infinity Cannon:' Summons two ring-shaped circles that shoot lasers that sweep across the field symmetrically. Key: Original Form | Dragon Throne | Model W Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Space Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Final Bosses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Doctors Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks (Mega Man) Category:Video Game Characters